


Наследник рода Блэк

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Тедди Люпину не нравится незнакомец в их гостиной: у него злой голос и он обижает Гарри. Бабушке Андромеде незнакомец не нравится еще больше, но Гарри почему-то смеется и говорит, что к нему просто нужно привыкнуть.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Наследник рода Блэк

Гарри стоит перед дверью дома Андромеды и Тедди и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь позвонить или как-то еще обозначить свое присутствие. Он не уверен, почему вообще согласился даже поговорить об этом с Андромедой, не то что притащить в ее дом...

— Поттер, — шипит рядом Драко Малфой и больно толкает его острым локтем в бок. — Когда я просил тебя об этой небольшой услуге, я рассчитывал, что ты предупредишь мою тетку, а не будешь сейчас пыхтеть на пороге ее дома, как раненый гиппогриф.

— Я забыл, — страдальчески отзывается Гарри и утомленно трет переносицу.

Он действительно об этом забыл. Малфой просил его предупредить Андромеду еще в понедельник, но Гарри совершенно замотался на работе. Это просто вылетело из головы, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что происходит, когда Малфой по-хозяйски вышел из камина в доме на Гриммо этим утром.

— Какой же ты придурок, — бросает Малфой и сам жмет на кнопку магловского звонка у двери.

— Приспичило же тебе, — бормочет Гарри, и Малфой уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще какую-нибудь гадость, но тут открывается дверь.

Андромеда улыбается, увидев Гарри, но улыбка меркнет, стоит ей перевести взгляд на Малфоя. Малфой же изображает самую милую и дружелюбную гримасу, на какую способен. Гарри не поверил бы ей ни на грош, не верит и Андромеда. Она хмуро сводит брови к переносице, поджимает губы и светским тоном интересуется:

— Что привело тебя, Гарри, на порог моего дома вместе с... этим молодым человеком?

Гарри нервно улыбается, предупредительно наступая Малфою на ногу.

— Это Малфой.

— О, я знаю, кто это. Это не отменяет моего вопроса.

— У меня есть к вам разговор, миссис Тонкс, — вмешивается Малфой. Гарри не уверен, что хоть раз до этого слышал от него такой тон — вежливо-отстраненный и по-своему учтивый. Обычно Малфой либо раздражающе тянет слова, либо орет на авроров из-за того, что они добавляют бумажной работы юридическому отделу министерства. Гарри кажется, что ему достается больше остальных, потому что выслушивать претензии Малфоя приходится не только на работе, но и после — во время их пятничных посиделок в пабе или субботних наполовину серьезных тренировок в погоне за снитчем.

Иногда Гарри думает, что подружился с Малфоем после войны только для того, чтобы тот держал его в тонусе.

— Меня не интересуют дела семейства Малфоев, — категоричным тоном отвечает Андромеда, скрещивая на груди руки.

— Боюсь, что в этом случае они напрямую касаются вашего внука. И нам действительно стоит это обсудить прежде, чем молодой Люпин подрастет, — говорит Малфой уже более привычно — с нотками той стальной самоуверенности, с которой он выступал перед Визенгамотом, отстаивая интересы министерства в дисциплинарных и уголовных разбирательствах. Гарри нравится этот малфоевский тон, вот только Андромеда вряд ли в восторге.

— Это шантаж? — Она выгибает бровь, удивительным образом еще больше напоминая свою сестру Беллатрикс.

— Взаимовыгодное предложение, — парирует Малфой, и Гарри невольно думает, что он все-таки хорош. — Тедди Люпин сейчас — единственный наследник рода Блэк, и вы понимаете, что это значит.

— Я надеялась, что роду Блэков, — Андромеда говорит это с усмешкой, — будешь наследовать ты. В тебе больше этой крови, чем в Тедди, а учитывая, что мое имя было выжжено с семейного гобелена...

— Я не буду скрывать, что этот расклад устроил бы меня и мою семью, — любезно замечает Малфой. — Но у магии на этот счет оказалось свое мнение. И хоть ваше имя и выжгли с гобелена, этого было недостаточно. Магия не одобрила отречение, и теперь Тедди Люпин является наследником. Моя мать проводила ритуал, который это подтвердил. Можете тоже проверить, если не готовы поверить мне на слово.

Андромеда смотрит на Малфоя долгим изучающим взглядом и в итоге сторонится, пропуская его и Гарри внутрь.

— Когда-нибудь ты нормально объяснишь мне, почему вы так с этим заморачиваетесь, — бурчит Гарри в спину Малфоя, и тот бросает на него через плечо насмешливый взгляд.

— Все равно не поймешь, Поттер, — ухмыляется он.

Тедди Люпину пять лет, и он никогда в жизни не видел своих родителей. Только на нескольких колдографиях, которые оказались у его бабушки. Тедди не очень понимает, что в его семье что-то неправильно. Да, он знает, что у других детей в саду мадам Трикс есть родители, но у него есть бабушка и Гарри, и Тедди не видит разницы.

Но чужих — незнакомых — он не любит. Не боится, именно не любит. Тедди не трус, он даже ударил Клайва из второй группы, когда тот назвал его бабушку старой каргой. Воспитательница почему-то ругалась, но Тедди считает, что никто не должен обижать бабушку. Она — совсем не старая и не карга.

Поэтому, когда Гарри приходит не один, а с чужаком, Тедди не выбегает навстречу, как делает обычно. Он прячется за дверью в гостиную, подглядывает в щель и хмурит лоб.

Незнакомец Тедди не нравится. У него какой-то злой и резкий голос, и почему-то он насмешничает над Гарри — Тедди ничего не понял из его слов, но интонацию узнал. Примерно так Клайв говорил про бабушку.

— Я против того, чтобы моему внуку забивали голову чистокровными предрассудками, — говорит Андромеда. Гарри от этого неуютно, и он чувствует себя предателем просто из-за того, что привел Драко Малфоя в этот дом.

Малфой делает вид, что понимает. Или правда понимает, Гарри никак не разберется: он бьет голову над загадкой настоящего отношения Малфоя к вопросам чистой крови с тех пор, как они впервые подрались после войны на восьмом курсе. Малфой тогда повел себя, как самый обычный магл, врезав ему по челюсти из-за какой-то ерунды, и они сцепились так, как никогда раньше. Разняла их Гермиона, окатив водой из палочки. И они сидели мокрые и все еще злые на лестнице, пока Малфой вдруг не сказал этим своим раздражающе-тягучим голосом: «Спасибо, Поттер. Ты сделал этот мир немного лучше». Гарри так не думал, потому что ему все еще было больно думать обо всех, кто погиб, и он так и сказал. Малфой посмотрел на него почти оскорбленно и отвесил подзатыльник — удивительно легкий и почти дружеский.

С тех пор они больше не дрались. Разве что несерьезно и из-за жалоб на Аврорат. Гарри, к своему стыду, проигрывал чаще, но убеждал себя, что это все потому, что Малфой всегда играет грязно.

— Никто не собирается это делать. Это было бы как минимум нелепо, учитывая его происхождение. Да и рассуждать о чистой крови сейчас не самый популярный тренд, — парирует Малфой, и Гарри хочется вернуть ему тот давний подзатыльник. Потому что дом Андромеды Тонкс — точно не то место, в котором стоит говорить такие слова.

— Малфой, не надо, — предостерегающе говорит Гарри.

— Поттер, не вмешивайся в разговоры взрослых, — огрызается Малфой. — Ты не понимаешь до конца всю серьезность...

Договорить Малфой не успевает, потому что его наглым образом прерывает маленький ураган по имени Тедди Люпин. Он влетает в гостиную так стремительно, как могут только не успевшие нахватать социальных условностей пятилетки, замирает перед Малфоем, неловко оступившись и ухватившись за его колено, смешно сводит брови к переносице и говорит:

— Ты злой.

Малфой смотрит на Тедди обескураженно, а Андромеда откровенно веселится, горделиво улыбаясь. Тедди оглядывается к ней за поддержкой и одобрительным кивком и толкает малфоевские ноги обеими руками.

— Плохой. Нельзя так говорить с Гарри.

— Почему все всегда защищают Поттера? — возмущается Малфой, и Гарри, не выдержав, смеется, перехватывая Тедди под руки и усаживая себе на колени. Тедди смотрит на Гарри непонимающе.

— Он тебя обижает. Почему ты смеешься?

— Потому что Драко не имеет в виду ничего плохого. Его просто плохо воспитали, — объясняет, посмеиваясь, Гарри.

Малфой почему-то выглядит еще более пораженным. Он как-то заторможенно моргает, дергает плечом то ли в знак раздражения, то ли чтобы, наоборот, сдержаться.

— Ты всегда можешь его ударить, — доверительно сообщает Тедди, и Гарри фыркает.

— Поверь, с ним это не работает. Иногда нужно просто привыкнуть.

Тедди снова хмурится и смотрит на Малфоя с недоверием. Малфой наконец отмирает и неловко улыбается. Такую улыбку на его лице Гарри видит впервые, и на секунду ему становится обидно: она выглядит по-настоящему искренней, тогда как все улыбки Малфоя, адресованные ему, кажутся какими-то неправильными.

— Тедди... — начинает было Малфой, и Гарри снова спешит вмешаться, потому что тот не выглядит как человек, умеющий разговаривать с детьми.

— Это Драко. Он твой дядя.

— Гарри, я бы попросила, — повышает голос Андромеда, и Малфой — удивительное дело — выглядит почти виноватым.

— Давайте попробуем сначала, — предлагает Малфой. — В этом все и дело. Я знаю, что вы думаете обо мне и моей семье, но это не отменяет того факта, что мы с вами — и с Тедди тоже — одной крови.

Гарри едва успевает сдержать смешок от невольной цитаты.

— И я говорю не о том чистокровном бреде, о котором вы можете подумать, — спешит добавить Малфой. — Я говорю о том, что мы — семья, как бы кому-то из нас ни хотелось это игнорировать. Мы с матерью не хотим всю жизнь делать вид, что мы никак не связаны. Моя мать — хороший человек, Андромеда. Лучше, чем я, и уж точно лучше, чем мой отец. Она очень лояльна своей семье — и вам в том числе, пусть вы этого и не видите. У нее просто не было возможности это доказать.

— Тогда почему она не пришла сама, а прислала тебя? — В голосе Андромеды слышится что-то болезненное.

— Она меня не присылала, — признается Малфой. — Она даже не знает, что я здесь. Она очень хочет восстановить хоть что-то, но не знает как. Исправлять свои ошибки сложно, особенно когда у них такая долгая история. Ты не знаешь, как подступиться, что сказать, и думаешь, что простых извинений никогда не хватит, чтобы все, что ты совершил, осталось в прошлом. И сделать первый шаг — самое страшное. На него очень трудно решиться. Однажды моя мать сделала этот первый шаг вместо меня, и я просто отдаю ей долг.

Малфой бросает на Гарри неуверенный взгляд, как будто только вспомнив о его присутствии. Гарри не уверен, что мог бы что-то сейчас сказать, если бы даже его попросили: от слов Малфоя у него встает комок в горле. Гарри думает, что это — самое честное извинение, которое он мог услышать за все то дерьмо, что между ними было в Хогвартсе. Гарри запоздало понимает, что сам тоже должен перед ним извиниться — хотя бы за Сектумсемпру, и ему почему-то больно.

Тедди замечает его перемену настроения, но не понимает причины. Он переводит взгляд с Малфоя на Гарри, тревожно меняет цвет волос на черный, и Гарри слабо улыбается, надеясь, что это покажет — все хорошо.

Хотя на самом-то деле не очень.

Андромеда молчит удивительно долго, и Малфой ее не торопит. Он смотрит на свои сцепленные в замок руки, упрямо сжимает губы и просто ждет.

— Ладно, — нарушает тишину Андромеда. — Вы с матерью можете прийти в следующее воскресенье. Обсудим, что делать с блэковским наследием. Но если я услышу хоть что-то, что...

— Не услышите, — уверяет ее Малфой и снова улыбается той самой неуверенной улыбкой. — Спасибо. На большее я и не рассчитывал.

Гарри спешит увести Малфоя из дома Андромеды, потому что тот выглядит совершенно выбитым из колеи. Андромеда провожает их до двери, Тедди настороженно прячется за ее шелестящей юбкой, но смотрит на Малфоя уже не так неприветливо. Гарри выходит за дверь первым, а Малфой замирает на пороге, болезненно морщится и, обернувшись, неожиданно присаживается на корточки перед Тедди и протягивает ему руку.

— Тедди Люпин, — говорит он серьезным тоном, — я правда плохой человек, но я очень хочу исправиться. Ты мне поможешь?

Гарри снова больно от его слов, и он криво улыбается Андромеде, надеясь, что та не будет сейчас судить Драко Малфоя. Андромеда отвечает Гарри пронзительным и неуютным взглядом, но молчит, снова поджав губы. Тедди тоже молчит, глядя на протянутую ладонь, и когда Малфой, кажется, уже готов сдаться, обхватывает его ладонь обеими руками. Волосы Тедди стремительно синеют, и он кивает, отвечая со всей серьезностью, на какую способен:

— Помогу. Только не ругай больше Гарри.

— Не буду, — с нервным смешком отвечает Малфой. — Спасибо за доверие, Тедди.

... — Поверить не могу, — говорит Малфой, когда они отходят от дома Андромеды на приличное расстояние.

— Во что? — интересуется Гарри и прячет руки в карманы, потому что больше всего сейчас ему хочется обнять Малфоя и сказать, что он тоже виноват перед ним.

— Ты впервые назвал меня по имени. — С губ Малфоя снова срывается нервный смех.

— Быть не может, — Гарри хмурится.

— Ну разве что когда-то в школе, когда я не то чтобы обращал на это внимание. — Он пинает носком ботинка мелкий камешек и совсем не смотрит на Гарри.

— Я... я тоже должен перед тобой извиниться, Малф... Драко.

— Ты спас мир, Поттер, — говорит Малфой и все-таки поднимает на него взгляд.

— Гарри.

— Что?

— Это мое имя, идиот.

— Я вообще-то в курсе, — хмыкает Малфой и тянет: — Га-а-арри. То есть мы вышли на тот уровень отношений, когда можем называть друг друга не по фамилии?

— Не прошло и ста лет, — закатывает глаза Гарри и все-таки не выдерживает — резко притягивает Малфоя к себе и обнимает. Малфой замирает, и он так близко, что Гарри слышит, как быстро бьется его сердце. Чувствует.

— Пот... Гарри, это немного чересчур.

— Просто подними руки и обними меня.

— Это странно, — говорит Малфой, но его прохладные ладони послушно опускаются Гарри на спину.

— Не менее странно, чем то, что я так и не извинился. Послушай, ладно? Ты же можешь прожить хотя бы пару минут без своих особо ценных комментариев?

— Могу.

— Тогда помолчи. Потому что я тоже должен сказать. Тогда, на восьмом курсе, мне было непросто. Я ходил по Хогвартсу и видел мертвых людей, людей, которые погибли из-за меня,.— Гарри чувствует, что Малфой сдерживается, чтобы не начать спорить, по одному его дыханию. — Все было каким-то бардаком, понимаешь? А потом ты мне врезал, и что-то изменилось. Я не сразу это понял, но ты, твое присутствие и твои раздражающие комментарии были тем, что помогло мне собраться. Я снова почувствовал себя живым. И я благодарен тебе за это. И за то, что ты все еще остаешься в моей жизни. И ты не плохой человек, Драко Малфой, никогда больше так не говори, ладно? Даже чтобы расположить к себе Тедди.

— А ты никогда не говори, что кто-то умер из-за тебя.

— Думаю, с этим я справлюсь. — Гарри улыбается и очень не хочет выпускать Малфоя из объятий. Они, конечно, выглядят со стороны по-дурацки, но Гарри давно научился плевать на общественное мнение. А Малфоя, кажется, это и вовсе не заботит. Поэтому Гарри только обнимает его крепче, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Они стоят так еще очень долго, пока Драко все-таки не отстраняется и не говорит:

— Чистокровный род, Гарри, это не просто какой-то титул. Это — семейные реликвии, семейные знания, которые передаются из поколения в поколение, ритуалы. Это наша магия, за которой стоят десятки волшебников, живших до нас. Ты же знаешь о родовых проклятиях и предателях крови? Наша магия больше замешана на крови, чем магия маглорожденных. Поэтому отречение от рода — не пустой звук. Когда тебя выгоняют из семьи, тебя отрезают от той магии, что была с тобой с рождения. Это страшно, Гарри, это, не знаю, как если бы магл потерял руки. Жить без них можно, но не так, как ты привык. И когда род прерывается, или еще хуже — уничтожает себя, как это вышло с Блэками, то магия не исчезает. Это непреложный закон: ничто не исчезает в никуда. Иначе твой дом на Гриммо, родовое гнездо Блэков, развалился бы. Но магии рода нужна жизнь, ей нужно, чтобы кто-то ей пользовался. Думаю, поэтому она и уцепилась за Тедди — в нем крови Блэков правда меньше, чем во мне. Но я — наследник Малфоев, а он не связан другими обязательствами.

— Но почему ты считаешь, что вам нужно что-то с этим делать?

— Потому что он ребенок, а магия рода Блэк — не самая простая и легкая. Она не для детей, она может даже убить, если он не будет к этому готов.

Гарри страшно даже думать о том, что с Тедди может что-то случиться.

— Теперь ясно, почему Андромеда тебя пустила.

— А я-то думал, что это из-за моего природного обаяния, — фыркает Малфой.

— Ты сильно его переоцениваешь. — Гарри смеется и шутливо толкает Малфоя локтем в бок.

— На тебе же сработало, — говорит Малфой, а сердце Гарри пропускает удар. Гарри чувствует себя глупо, потому что и правда — сработало. Но сообщать об этом Малфою он не собирается: от добра добра не ищут.

— Сильно переоцениваешь, — повторяет Гарри с усмешкой, и Малфой закатывает глаза.

При встрече Андромеды с Нарциссой и Драко в следующее воскресенье Гарри не присутствует. Он на дежурстве в Аврорате, но почти ничего не происходит, и у него слишком много времени на тревогу: все ли пройдет хорошо? Драко, которого Гарри уже почти привык называть по имени, приходит в его дом на Гриммо вечером с бутылкой огневиски. Он сумбурно рассказывает, как тяжело было найти общий язык Нарциссе и Андромеде и как ему даже пришлось увести Тедди из дома в ближайший парк, потому что атмосфера накалилась слишком сильно — взял верх блэковский темперамент обеих сестер. А потом показывает Гарри фотографии из дурацкого магловского автомата моментальной съемки, в который его затащил Тедди.

Гарри смотрит на смеющегося Тедди с такими же светлыми волосами, как у Малфоя, на Драко, который кажется растерянным и польщенным одновременно, на подставленные Тедди рожки, и думает, что вот это чувство в груди, наверное, и есть счастье. Потому что Тедди выглядит по-настоящему радостным, потому что Драко сохранил магловскую фотокарточку, потому что пришел к нему, к Гарри, чтобы всем этим поделиться.

Гарри целует Драко просто потому, что хочет. И даже не думает — впервые за последние пару лет, — что тот может плохо это воспринять.

— То есть для того, чтобы ты сделал этот чертов первый шаг, мне нужно было подружиться с твоим крестником? — удивленно спрашивает Малфой, цепляясь за плечи Гарри.

Гарри смеется:

— Похоже на то.

— Ты просто сказочный придурок.

— А ты обещал на меня не ругаться.

— Это был комплимент, — Драко улыбается, и Гарри наконец-то понимает, что не так было со всеми остальными его улыбками. Они не были неискренними, просто говорили совсем не то, что ожидал Гарри.

— Тебе надо серьезно поработать над комплиментами, — говорит Гарри и тоже не может удержаться от улыбки.

— С действиями у меня получше, — замечает Драко и притягивает Гарри к себе для еще одного поцелуя.

Фотокарточку с Драко и Тедди Гарри ставит на своем столе в Аврорате на следующий день.


End file.
